whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Kid Flash
, | HideB = | RealName = Wally West Bart Allen | Aliases = | Homeworld = | Birth = | Death = | HideP = | Species = | Gender = Male | Height = | Hair = | Eyes = | UnusualFeatures = | HideC = | Era = | Affiliation = Teen Titans }} Kid Flash is the Flash's sidekick. He's like the Flash... if the Flash was a kid. Basically, a much more childish version of the Flash. The Flash, if he was smaller and of a younger age. An older version of Baby Flash. A male version of Female Kid Flash. A Flash version of Kid Nothing. A Kid Flash version of ___ _____. A 15-year old drug addict with no self-respect. Kid Flashes Wally West ]] Wally West was the nephew of the first Flash, related to Iris West. For some reason, the Flash thought it would be a good idea to kidnap him in the middle of the night, shove massive amounts of cocaine, taquitos, and salsa up his nose, and lock him in Arkham Asylum's broom closet so that he could be found and put out of his misery by El Janitor. Miraculously, instead of killing the boy via an OD or making him spend 18 centuries in the bathroom because of all the bad Mexican food, Wally West gained super-speed identical to his hero, and started following him around all the time. However, the dark horrors he experienced at the hands of El Janitor drove him completely mad, so he wore a yellow costume while crime-fighting so make it easier for people to shoot him. During a surprisingly convenient meeting with Robin, Aqualad, Speedy and Wonder Girl, he helped found the Teen Titans. Guest appearances on television shows, promotional spots, and dozens of loose women would follow. Wally was promoted when they finally killed off that boring clod Barry Allen during the Crisis, and he got to become the regular Flash. He even joined the Justice League of America. Of course, Barry is back now... do we smell a demotion? Hope so, we're looking forward to that. While he was the regular Flash, Wally trained a new Kid Flash... Bart Allen ]] You might also know him as Impulse. Nobody believed that ADD could be used as a superpower, but he sure showed them! Bart was from the future, or something. They raised him inside of a game of , which is why he was forced to learn to run... from ghosts! He was on Young Justice, and then also the Teen Titans again. Hanging out with other troubled youths helped him work over his addiction to power pellets. Later, he became the real Flash for like a couple of seconds, but the Rogues totally murdered him! Which, to be honest, was probably the coolest thing a guy with a name like Captain Cold will ever do. However, he's back now too, merry christmas. Stupid Brainiac 5. Jay Garrick Jay Garrick doesn't need no steenking Kid Flash. He's got a helmet with wings on it. Original badass. External Links * Wally West at the DC Database * Bart Allen at the DC Database * Wally West at Hyperborea * Bart Allen at Hyperborea * Category:Flash stuff Category:Sidekicks